1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a three dimensional system for virtual rendering of a live event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sporting events have traditionally been broadcast in video captured by cameras at various positions around the event. Typically, several cameras will capture video of a sporting event at the same time, and the video signals are then transmitted to a production center, where a production director decides which video signal to broadcast at a given time. Sports such as auto racing have a large track with action taking place at several locations around the track. Given the size of the track and the fact that cameras generally zoom in to provide detail of the action, each camera captures only a small portion of the event at a given time. While bird's eye views taking in the entire race are possible, such views provide very little discernable detail.
The result is that while there may be several different areas of interest to viewers around the track, the production director must pick one or two (split screen) views for broadcast at a given time. Fans receiving the broadcast have no options but to watch the particular cars or views selected for broadcast. Worse still, fans unable to receive the broadcast are generally unable to view the race in real time. Some websites are available which offer updates on race progress, but there is no widely available mechanism for viewing a race in real time apart from the actual broadcast.
Video games exist, for example for auto racing, which allow users to select the virtual viewing perspective of what is displayed to them over their computer screen. For example, the line of NASCAR® video games from EA Sports® allows users to select different views and change perspectives during a race. Although these video games include displays of actual racetracks, the races themselves are simulated and are not representations of actual races. The positions of the cars displayed during the race are determined by a processor according to an algorithm and in response to player input.
In 2005, in association with the yacht race “Volvo Ocean Race 2005-2006,” a software application program called Virtual Spectator was made available on the race's website—www.volvooceanrace.org. Using actual GPS and other race data, the application program provided a virtual display of the race showing nearly real time positions of the yachts during the race. Users of the application program can choose bird's eye views of the race, or can choose a view from the deck of a selected yacht.
While based on actual positioning data, the positions of the yachts displayed in the Virtual Spectator application program are merely estimates. It is well known that GPS data contains errors, and that GPS data can be lost for stretches of time. However the Virtual Spectator race viewer did not solve or address these problems, because any positioning error of the displayed yachts was inconsequential relative to the scale of the race. The race was literally global, and at points yachts could be separated on the open ocean by miles. Thus, rough estimates of the positions of the yachts at a given time were all that was provided by the application program. This is evident when using Virtual Spectator to view the race from the virtual deck of one of the yachts. When the yachts are close together, for example at the start of the race, the yachts blend into and through each other on the display.
Before an acceptable virtual rendering of a live sporting event such as auto racing can be provided, the problem of positioning error needed to be solved. In an auto race, the cars may be literally inches from each other, and are moving at high speeds and rapidly changing speeds. It is desirable to provide a system where the virtual cars may be displayed using actual positional data, but where the cars are not displayed blending into the track, and are only shown overlapping with the side wall or each other upon an actual crash.